


Memories

by Bailey321



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey321/pseuds/Bailey321
Summary: Riley has to say goodbye to Maya, but she knew that long ago, even when.  Little bit AU. Riley has a gift.





	

Riley Mathews stepped out of her car and reached into the back for a small overnight bag. She was moving slowly, wearily. She took a moment to pull back the torrent of hair, soft brown with streaks of gray, that cascaded well past her shoulders. She might have had it shorter, but her wife was adamant about how much she loved it. The thought brought a small smile to her face. She walked into the reception area, smile intact, and greeted the nurse. The nurse smiled warmly, sympathy a permanent fixture on her face.  
"We set up a cot for you in her room, sorry if it's lumpy. She woke up a little while ago and asked for you."  
"Thank you so much. You've done a wonderful job of keeping her comfortable."  
"She is always better when you're here, you two make me think maybe marriage is still an option!"  
"There was never any other option for us." Rileys' smile broadened.  
"Some things are meant to be I guess." The nurse quipped, not getting a response. Riley picked up her bag and stood waiting.  
The nurse led her back, hospice rules. Maya lay on the bed, tubes and monitor wires protruding at odd angles. Riley drew a sharp breath and thought that she seemed to fade more with each hour that passed. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully at the moment, so Riley stored her bag and quietly stretched out on the cot. Her nights lately had been filled with caring for Maya, brief chair naps, holding her hand. The cot didn't feel lumpy to her, she closed her eyes.  
\---------------------------------------  
She was sixteen when she started to have the dreams, about the same time she started to notice how the sun filtered thru Mayas' hair and kissed her neck with a soft golden light. Riley was officially with Lucas, but still spent most of her time with Maya. Everyone at school knew that their friendship was the relationship that mattered to Riley. They didn't know about the long nights in the bay window, Maya drawing little circles on Rileys' palm with her thumb, as they held hands and stared at the night sky, trying to find Pluto. They didn't see Maya bite her lower lip as she stared at Rileys' mouth, wondering what that kiss would feel like. They couldn't know what each girl themselves were unsure of, as they stared at each other in awe, trying to sort out their budding feelings. Things would soon become more clear.  
It started one day in class. Whoops! Cory droned on about Belgium 1831 and Riley began to snore softly. Suddenly she and Maya were at the mall, running from shop to shop, looking for baby clothes, pink baby clothes? They were pulling things off the shelf, holding them up, and the manager was yelling at them. He sounded a lot like her father? She snorted awake and shot upright in her desk, giving her dad a timid smile. She glanced over at Maya, who was laughing uproariously.  
"Good one, Goofball, my bad must be rubbing off on you" Riley was pretty sure Maya was having some effect, just maybe not that one. Damn, that dream had seemed so real!  
She and Lucas went to the movies for dates mostly, usually with Maya and Zay. Sometimes the genius duo of Farkle and Isadora joined them. They had a bad habit of ruining the plot and shouting out lines ahead of time, so they didn't always get invited. It was nice sitting between her first crush and her best friend. Lucas didn't talk a lot, he just sat there looking great. What teenage girl doesn't want that! The kissing was okay but most of the time she and Maya talked and giggled while the boys tried to shush them.  
Riley hadn't remembered her dreams when she was little, now suddenly, it seemed like she always did. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones or the double fudge topping she layered on her ice cream before bed, but they made it tough to sleep. A lot of them were nonsensical, a truck, a bunny, oh no! Then the big puppy saved the day, Yay! A lot of the dreams were of she and Maya on one or another adventure of some sort, Lucas rarely made an appearance.  
Sometimes the dreams seemed like real life, full of noise and smells, and she knew she was dreaming. Her mother said they were called lucid dreams and were nothing to worry about. Sometimes they were terrifying and she woke up covered in sweat, gasping. One night when Maya slept over, she awoke screaming. Maya was shaking her back to reality. "Riley, Honey, wake up, you're scaring the whole neighborhood!"  
"Peaches! You're okay!" She cried and buried her face in Mayas' hair, hugging her so hard it hurt them both. It happened again the next weekend.  
"I'm worried about you Cupcake," Maya frowned at her.  
"Yeah. I think I need to lay off the sugar!"  
"You are not wrong!"  
"Last night I dreamt that Mom got a lawyer job somewhere and we had to move, no more friends, no more Maya." Riley pouted. Oh yeah, she thought, and no Lucas.  
"That’s just crazy talk!" Maya laughed, then seriously. " You are not getting rid of me that easily."  
A week later her Mom and Dad sat Riley and Auggie down for the talk. It wasn't for sure, but they might move to England. It was a huge opportunity for Topanga. No amount of crying or arguing could change things, if it happened, they only had a few weeks left in New York. Riley was a wreck. The scariest part was that it fit her dream. She hadn't told Maya the details, but everything fit, the timing, the city. How could this be? She went online and read about dreams, about how sometimes your mind pays tricks on you and fills in the details. She wasn't convinced though, and decided to start a dream log to test it out.  
"Well, no matter what else happens in my life," Lucas said a week later. "I can always say that Riley Mathews was my first girlfriend" Riley hugged him and said it was for the best, with the move coming up. She felt guilty using it for an excuse, her dreams said they weren't moving. And a lot of other things.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Her mother sat at the kitchen table, Saturday morning coffee in a steaming mug, lawyer files spread out in front of her. She smiled when a pajama clad Riley walked in, and slid the papers to the side. Cory and Auggie were out and about and she was looking forward to some quality time with her daughter. Riley grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee, sitting in the chair next to her mom.  
"Wow, look at you, coffee? Who's growing up?" Riley dumped some cream in the cup, followed by three spoons of sugar. "Ugh" Topanga said. "I'm sorry the move thing took so long to figure out Riley. "  
"No worries Mom. I had a feeling it was going to be okay."  
"So, you and Lucas? You can cancel the breakup, that’s good right?"  
"Probably not. I really care about him, just not enough, that way. Puppy love I guess.  
"First love, yeah. Not everybody can be Cory and Topanga. Are you okay? Is he okay?"  
"I'm fine. He'll be fine too, I mean, just look at him!" That sent them into fits of laughter and for awhile they just sat and drank their coffee.  
"So Mom, I kind of need some advice." Topanga didn't miss much, she expected this.  
"The Mom office is open."  
"You know about my crazy dreams."  
"The psychic ones?" Riley could see she was trying not to smile.  
"Seriously, I've seen things that have happened!"  
"And a lot of things that haven't, right?"  
"Yeah, true. So, in all seriousness, do you think its possible to know what's coming, sometimes anyway."  
"My lawyer brain says no. The other side says that there's a lot we don't know. The universe is mystical, there's God, string theory, the human mind. Maybe things that aren't supposed to be possible are, and we just don't know why yet. Maybe sometimes the future we see happens because it's what we want to happen, not because fate made it so."  
"Wow Mom, you're deep!"  
"I'm not your uncle Eric, but I try." Riley stood and emptied her cup in the sink as Topanga gathered her files again. Riley started to her room, then slid back in the chair. Riley sat down again, frowning furiously.  
"That’s not exactly all of it though!"  
"I didn't really think so." Her mom sighed.  
"So like I said, all these dreams. Sometimes they're just stupid stuff, but sometimes they aren't, and they're so real! Not like a dream at all, but like a memory. Yeah" she says excitedly. "that's it, it's like I'm remembering stuff that hasn't happened yet."  
"Wow, now you're scaring me a little bit." Topangas' thinking, Prozac!  
"Most of my dreams are happy one." Riley says taking a drink of Topangas' coffee, and receiving a healthy dose of stink eye. Then she lowered her voice. "All the happy dreams, being married, successful, having a daughter, it's funny because Lucas is never in them."  
"Since you did break up with him, that’s seems logical enough. You know lots of boys, are we dreaming about Farkle now? Topanga teased, batting her lashes.  
Riley raises an eyebrow, (possible drama ahead) and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Actually Mom, it's like this, I think, we're dreaming about Maya now." She watched her mothers' face for a reaction and thought she saw a twitch of a smile for a second, then, back to her lawyer face. Riley is all in now, so she continues. They sat for a moment, both aware that they would remember this moment.  
"So Mom, if what you said is true" pausing for effect. "am I dreaming of what is going to happen to us, or is it what I want to happen?"  
Topanga reached out, holding her daughters hand, also for effect, and said. "Riley Mathews, when we're talking about you and Maya, does it make any difference?"  
Cory and Auggie walked in, putting jackets away and laughing. Auggie ran to his room. Riley beamed, said "Hi father unit" and literally skipped off to her room. It is the safest way to travel.  
"She's taking that whole breakup thing well," Cory puzzled, then tersely. "I suppose Charlie Gardner will show up any minute, wanting to spoon, the Jerk."  
Topanga laughed. "Sit down honey, we need to talk."  
Riley walked out later for a snack, gave her father a look, then kissed his cheek. She knew by now her mother would have filled Cory in on the news.  
"We good Dad?" Cory was nervous.  
"Well of course, I mean, your mother said, you know, you are, ah you and Maya I mean, and feelings and things, and you are" He ran out of breath, making Riley laugh.  
"In love Dad? Yup, I'm in love with my best friend!"  
"Darn these contacts" Cory mumbled, heading for the bathroom. "I think there's something in my eye." Riley cracked up, she hoped it would be this easy with Maya.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Two weeks passed. After the shock of almost being separated, Riley and Maya were rarely out of each others reach, much less sight. Shawn took Katie out of town so Maya stayed with the Mathews, which was great. All this time at the Mathews made for some awkward looks from Cory. He grinned continuously at Maya, which if she was honest, creeped her out a little.  
Riley glared at him in return, the man had no chill. She wanted the time to be right to tell Maya how she felt, and he was going to spill the beans. Despite all the snuggling, the furtive looks, and what her dreams seemed to say, Riley still wasn't sure how Maya felt. Except for the stupid triangle with Lucas, Maya hadn't showed a lot of interest in boys. Riley didn't plan to wait around and see what happened to the long game with her uncle Josh. He was way too old for her anyway! Then, as luck would have it, he showed up for dinner one night.  
  Riley fumed thru most of the meal. Josh was true to the long game, he didn't flirt with Maya intentionally. Maya was a different matter. She batted her eyes, and blushed, and giggled at everything he said. Cory and Topanga sat wide eyed, waiting for their daughter to blow a gasket. Fortunately, Josh had an evening class at NYU and had to leave right after supper. Riley was sure to give him an extra long hug, effectively preventing Maya from doing so, then grabbed the blondes' hand. She pulled Maya from the room, saying "Bay window, bay window right now!"  
"Riley, Jeez, what is wrong with you? You know I have a thing for your uncle! What the hell?" Riley was not in the bay window, she was pacing furiously back and forth across her small room. Maya was standing by the door, wishing she had left it open.  
"He is way too old for you Maya, you know that! Its not right, its not what, its not what I want, not for you. You can't be with him!" Riley knew that came out badly, maybe Maya won't take it the wrong way?  
" I can't be with him? What, all of a sudden I'm not good enough for your uncle?" Nope, she took it all wrong! Maya was furious, and tearing up. "Is that it? I'm not good enough for a Mathews?"  
Riley was losing control of the situation, that was not in the plan. She walked quickly over to Maya, looming over her a little. Maya, despite her badass self, backed against the door. Riley grabbed her shoulders. "No Maya, you're plenty good for a Mathews! It's just that your after the wrong fucking one." She threw herself against the shorter girl, banging her knee loudly against the door, hoping her parents wouldn't come up because of all the noise, and smothered Maya with a hard kiss. For a moment she felt her soften and kiss back, then got pushed away.  
"Riley, Jesus, what the hell? Where did that come from?" Riley hung her head for a moment. This was not going well, but she couldn't give up! She looked in Maya's eyes and didn't see anger. Maybe, just maybe, she thought, she saw hope? So she went back in, softly this time, trying to make it the kiss she had always wanted herself. When she pulled away, a full minute later, Maya moaned softly and chased her lips. Now this was more like it! Riley looked in Mayas' eyes again. There was still a little confusion there, but she was smiling everywhere else!  
"Now can you forget about the stupid long game, please?" Riley asked.  
"We better try that again." Maya giggled. "I just wanna be sure." Riley knew the long game was history.  
Cory sat at the kitchen table and wondered if the noisy fight was over. He listened closely for a few moments, then smiled at Topanga. "Jerks."  
\--------------------------------------------  
" Mrs. Hart, Riley." The nurse called softly. "You have visitors." Riley stood up, dizzy, trying to get her bearings. She felt numb, disoriented. Maya was still sleeping soundly, her breathing raspy and shallow. She rearranged the blankets a bit, just to feel less helpless, then walked out to the waiting room. Her daughter Katie, slipped an arm around her neck, crying softly.  
"Grandma and grandpa are outside, and Mr. Minkus."  
"Go sit with your mom for awhile Hon," Riley said. "I need to get some air for a few minutes, I can't wake up." Riley watched her daughter walk away, wishing Shawn and Katie could see her now. It seemed the Hunter/Hart clan were a short lived bunch, sadly. Cory and Topanga were sitting on the bench in front of the Hospice, looking frail and stricken. They were talking to a thin man with a brown shock of hair. He stood at an odd angle, as if he felt out of place everywhere. Riley hugged Farkle, both on the edge of tears.  
"How are you holding up Riles?" Riley cringed at the nickname that was reserved for Maya, but nodded. She had made her peace long ago. "Hi Mom, Dad." She knew they were as brokenhearted as she was. "I just want her to feel us all here." She stumbled a bit and Farkle guided her to the bench. "I'll be fine, I just need a minute." She slumped down and promptly either passed out, or fell asleep, Farkle couldn't tell which. Within moments she was smiling, dreaming.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Life with Maya was a bliss that Riley could have only imagined. After that night in her bedroom, they settled into being girlfriends. Riley had a long talk with Lucas to be sure he wasn't too hurt, and a shorter talk with Josh to be sure he knew the deal, uncle or not, and then they made plans to tell the rest of the family. Predictably however, Cory and Topanga had immediately spilled to Shawn and Katie. Lucas leaked it the same day too, probably to save his ego, so all their friends knew. Uncle Eric just said "Mariah, you take care of little 'Pangers" then went back to whatever planet he came from, at least that's what Maya said. Not a lot changed for the girls really, the long talks at the bay window became a little more significant, and there was a lot more kissing.  
The dreams had stopped. Riley could sleep again, often curled up with Maya. She still had times during the day when her mind wandered and she would have glimpses, little moments, future memories she called them. She could never figure out if they were things that were going to happen, or just things she wanted to happen. Maya was almost always in them, so it was okay. Lucas moved on and started spending less time with the group, which made Riley a little sad. Isadora adopted Zay as her new stalker, and that was good for a laugh. In reality, he had half the girls in school wanting to date him.  
High school became a blur of homework, parties, and the smell of Mayas' neck. Riley swore no sex till they were in college, but that resolution failed one night, late in their senior year, at a party at Farkles house. Riley just couldn't stand it any longer and Maya said she never saw the point anyway. They had been in one of the many bedrooms at the Minkus house, hiding behind a pile of coats, and of course Farkle caught them. He was even more embarrassed than Riley, and Maya fell off the bed because she was laughing so hard. The whole summer after graduation was insanely fun. There were the parties, the beach, oh, and the mind blowing sex with Maya. They occasionally got funny looks when they got too romantic in public. Maya would yell. "Love Trumps hate, pun intended" and kiss Riley again.  
\----------------------------------------------  
   
College got tougher for the couple. Riley got into NYU and surprised everyone by majoring in physics. She said something about string theory and wanting to know things. Maya surprised no one and went to art school. She got a scholarship in Connecticut, 20 minutes from Shawns' cabin, but 4 hours from Riley. They both struggled with the separation, but Maya had the worst of it being so far from everyone. Shawn and Katie kept her company when they could, and if Riley couldn't go up weekends, Maya found a way to come down. After a couple months she settled in, filling her time with painting when she wasn't in class.  
Riley started having the dreams again, sleeping or awake, didn't seem to matter. She figured it was just from the stress, physics after all, and missing Maya. These weren't bunnies and unicorns! These were dark, flashes of pain, and fighting with Maya. She dreamt Farkle was on a dark road, on a bench, his life in danger! She called them both and all was well, but she still felt uneasy.  
Winter break came, and happiness with it. They spent a week in New York with their parents. Cory wouldn't let them sleep together at the house because he was afraid Auggie and Ava would get ideas. He spent a lot of time shaking his head and muttering about feelings.  
Christmas was one big family affair, and half way thru the evening, Maya pulled out a ring and dropped to one knee. Everyone teared up of course. It was mostly for theater, she had asked Riley the day she picked her up at the train. They went upstate to the cabin for New Years, and that’s when things broke a little.  
\---------------------------------------------  
They were laying in Mayas' bed, snuggling against the cold. Riley poked her head out, stretching her one arm out underneath the mountain of pillows. There was a small thump and Riley peered down to see what had fallen. Cigarettes! She grabbed them and rolled back toward Maya, full on ballistic!  
"Whose are these!" Riley demanded. Maya blinked, wondering if she might not be better off claiming she was cheating, rather than admitting she was smoking. She tried a bluff.  
"What do you mean? Are you seriously accusing me of screwing around?" Riley did not blink, she knew her fiancee too well.  
"Nice try, God damn it. Why would you be smoking? Jesus Maya, I can't believe this!" She was out of the bed in an instant, pulling her clothes on as Maya tried to calm her down.  
"Come on Honey, I just have one now and then to relax, it helps me paint."  
"Well there are a lot of paintings around here, how many fucking cigarettes did you have to smoke?" That must have struck Maya funny, but it was a poor time to laugh.  
"Riley, I don't smoke that much, pack a day tops!  
"A pack a day! No wonder I dream so much bad stuff!"  
"Oh, so you're having visions again?" She'd thrown up some air quotes.  
"I'm working my ass off at school, all stressed out, and your up here smoking! How could you lie to me about this!"  
"Like being in the Army, you don't ask, I don't tell." Riley almost cracked a smile at that, but wasn't ready to make up yet.  
"These dreams scare the shit out of me Maya, you know that."  
"I'm sorry honey, I'm supposed to be the tortured artist in this relationship, how come I can't have visions? Do you want to cut off one of my ears?" Its working now.  
"If you want visions, you're going to have to start rolling your own." Riley giggled, and the fights over.  
"But seriously Maya, can you stop smoking, for me?"  
"Anything you want!" She claimed.  
   
Maya finished the year, then moved back to New York. Sometimes you have to choose which dream is more important to you, and it wasn't close. They got married that summer and Maya worked at a gallery and sold her paintings on the side. They moved into the basement of the house Shawn and Katie bought, planning to save until the day Riley started teaching. They were insanely happy.  
They didn't see much of the old gang. Zay has gone back to Texas, Farkle didn't answer the many calls Riley had made. Lucas was living with Darby, from high school, and they went out to dinner with them. He told a lesbian joke and Maya called him something much worse than Huckleberry. They probably wouldn't be hanging out with them again.  
Riley was tossing and turning one night and told Maya that she was worried about Farkle. She called his mom in Florida. His mom says he is a mess, Isadora has left him, she's worried. The next night Riley decided that she was going to meet him.  
"I can't go tonight, Riley." Maya said. " I've got to finish this sketch for work. Its so late, can't you call him tomorrow? Never mind, I know you've got to save the world! Dress warm and be safe."  
Riley grabbed a scarf and coat to appease her wife. She just wanted to save Farkle, not the world. She came home late, laughing, with Farkle in tow. He bunked on the couch and took them to breakfast the next morning.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Riley starts awake. She is slumped against Farkle , who is gently holding her up. "How are you feeling Riley?"  
" I'm fine, I need to be with her."  
" Your folks just went in with Katie, probably crowded in there right now." He stopped, looking uneasy.  
"What is it Farkle?" She can see his genius mind has something on it.  
"Did you know, that this is how it would happen?"  
"Yes." She told him simply. She isn't angry, he can't help himself.  
"You saved my life that night, you know. I'm sorry you couldn't save Maya."  
"Somethings are written in stone Farkle. The night I helped you I finally realized what this gift, curse, whatever, could and couldn't do." She stopped for a moment, the tears starting. "I don't know what life is, fate or what we choose, or a random mess. Like my mom said 40 years ago, when it comes to Maya Hart, it doesn't matter to me. Our lives were set the first time she climbed in my bay window. I was hers. She was mine.  
She gave me more happiness than most people have in a dozen lifetimes, even here, now, I wouldn't change a second of it."  
"And here I thought I was the genius." Farkle said helping her up. 

"Peaches!" Riley gushed, seeing her wife awake, seemingly better. Maya smiled weakly.  
"Hiya, honey. I'm going to talk to Farkle, tell him to take care of you, for me. I think he's scared of me." She said earnestly. Riley smiled at her and picked up her hand.  
"As well he should be, you're the fiercest person I know. Need me to get you anything?"  
"Actually feel pretty good Riles. Just love you." Riley was glad that she dozed back off, there was no stopping the tears. After a bit Maya spoke again, quietly, her eyes still shut.  
"Tell me one more time Riley?" Riley was stumped for a moment, not sure what she wanted to hear, then she broke out in her signature grin.  
"Maya Penelope Hart, you are my extraordinary relationship!" Pause. "Thunder"  
"Lightning" Maya smiled happily.  
\------------------------------------------  
Epilogue  
It was 11pm and the park was quiet, dark save for a single street light down the path. It did a poor job of illuminating the bench thru the fog. The young man seated there stared vacantly into the brush. His tailored clothes were disheveled, coat and tie tossed beside him on the bench, his pants looked and had been, slept in. The park this time of night wasn't safe, he mused, but robbing someone with nothing to lose was not a good idea. His attention slid from the fog shrouded woods down to the small silver object he held in his hands, rolling it around, thoughtfully. Swiping his forearm across his tearstained face, he pushed the hair out of his eyes. It was time.  
He stood slowly, ready to walk from the path to the woods, then turned his head curiously. He thought, yes, he did hear a far off click. The night was oppressively quiet, made more so by the heavy fog, but he was sure someone was coming.  
"A guy can't even kill himself in peace." He said sitting back down. It actually struck him as a funny observation, and he smiled slightly. The click of hard heels on cobblestone came closer and he looked down the path. A tall young woman rounded the slight bend in the trail, striding straight toward him. She wore a long coat and had a scarf pulled down against the chill. The scarf didn't began to contain the mane of curly brown hair that bounced with each step she made.  
"Oh shit." The man on the bench said, shrinking down and sliding the gun into his pocket. Why hadn't he invented invisibility yet! The young woman marched up, glared at him for a long moment, then sat down beside him.  
"Farkle" She said.  
"Lady!" He tried weakly.  
"Yeah, don't Lady me! You planning to rule the world out here?"  
"Ha. I can hardly get out of bed most days, how can I rule the world?"  
"So, I heard about Isadora, I'm sorry. You know she loves you. I just don't think she can love you, you know, express it."  
"She left, not a word. That house is so empty."  
"I know. I hate to quote my father here, but time does heals all wounds Farkle." She paused. "well mostly it does. Believe me Farkle, I know things. You will be happy again." She wrapped an arm around him as he started to cry.  
"I just can't bear it." He shuddered.  
"I know. You don't have to bear it alone though." Now she's crying too.  
"I love you, Maya loves you, Zay, my parents, we all love you so much. We'll help you. You can not choose this," She motioned toward the woods. "this lonely horrible end. I won't let you!"  
"What horrible end?" He asked innocently.  
"Really? That’s how you're playing this? Like I said, I know stuff." She stood suddenly, glaring again. "So grab your shit because its creepy out here."  
"Okay, okay. Yeah, it is creepy out here." He stood up and grabbed his things from the bench and stepped to the path. Riley Mathews stood there, glaring again. "Now what?" he asked.  
"Throw that stupid gun away, right now."  
" Jesus, it cost twelve hundred dollars!"  
"And you have more money than God, now throw it!"  
Farkle slipped the silver snub nosed pistol from his pants pocket and gave it his best nerd toss into the brush. Riley smiled for the first time that night.  
"I hope the bunnies cover it in shit." She giggled, looping her arm in Farkles. They started walking out of the park. "Mayas' going to be so happy to see you!"  
As they walked back toward Rileys' car, Farkles brain started working, connecting the dots.  
"Riley. No one knew I was here, the gun, everything. How?" Riley didn't know how, or if she should answer. Its not like she understood it herself. She tried to explain.  
"Farkle, this isn't going to compute in that big beautiful brain of yours. What I think is, is that I have a whole lifetime of memories floating around in my head, they just kept spinning around up there, but the funny thing is that a lot of them haven't happened yet."  
Farkle looked at her for a moment, then smiled.  
"Whoa!" 

 

   
  

  

 

   
   
  

 

   
  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so Please comment, just want to know what you think to get better!


End file.
